They Don't Know About Us
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: I hope you enjoy this little Modern One-Shot.


**I recommend that you should listen to the song "They Don't Know About Us" By One Direction on repeat while reading this. I found that this put more effect into the words. Now enjoy please! :) P. S. To the people who are complaining about the ending, she lives in the mountain range where there isn't a lot of houses. So that's why the ending ends the way it does.  
**

* * *

I stood in the snow watching the snowflakes swirl around in the wind as I look up to the sky. I missed him so much, it almost wasn't fair. We could have been together if he hadn't trust his Father so much. Now he was gone, forever, taken brutally from my arms. If they didn't know about us, we could have eloped, we could have actually had our happy ever after. But that was gone, forever lost in the wind. "Erik... Why?" I whispered as my mind thought back to the song that he wrote and sang for me. It was our song, eternally. No one could take that away from me. Sighing I turn around and make my way back to my house in the blustering wind.

As I slammed the front door I stamped my feet to get all of the snow. I hummed a simple tune before an angry interrupted my thoughts. "Where have you been?!" My stepfather's voice screeched. I could feel my self esteem go right out the window because I knew what was coming. "I was just getting some fresh air." I mumbled as I took off my boots and slipped my UGG's on. But he wasn't satisfied with that answer, "What do you mean? Off to see that boy again? Are you really such a whore that you would miss dinner for a one night stand? And in this weather?!" He screamed at me. That was it, I hated this man, he took my father from me. "I didn't do anything! I just went for a little walk! Is that really too much to ask?!" I yelled, I didn't care what kind of punishment he would give me for this.

I felt his grimy fingers tangled in my hair as he pulled me to the ground, it hurt like Hell, but there was nothing I could do about it. "I don't give a damn Christine! You may be my stepdaughter, but you will treat me as your own father, you will respect me just like you would for your father, do you understand me?" He spat in my face. I could already feel the hot tears splash down my face. It felt like my head would explode, my head hurt... Would he let me go already? "You bastard..." I mumbled as I struggled to free myself from his grasp.

"What did you call me you little bitch?!" He yelled, oh that was it. I was sick of him. "I SAID, You are a bastard!" I hissed as he shoved me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet before he could hurt me again. I didn't get a chance to run before I was thrown across the room. Silently screaming on the inside, I just got up and before he could say another room I fled up the stairs and into my room where I slammed the door and locked it before he could do anything else.

I sat down on my bed before letting all of the tears go. And as I cried I remembered the beautiful song that Erik once gave me._"People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about _

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_  
_Oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew _  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew _  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s _  
_But I bet you if they only knew _  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right _  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us__"_

It felt like he was actually there, holding me like he used to. The tears dripped down my hands as I stared at the picture of him, it was like if I could concentrate hard enough on it I could see him singing this song to me. As the song seemed to end in my memory, I didn't even notice that I was humming it. 'Oh Erik...' I thought as I cradled the picture.

"I love you..." The voice came, but it was faint. Getting up I miserably ambled over to the double doors that led to my balcony. As I opened it I welcomed the cold air which instantly dried my tears, I walked onto the balcony and gazed up to the Heavens as I pulled my coat over myself tightly. I softly sang the chorus as I was joined by a baritone. Jumping I whirled around and there was a shadow standing near my double doors.

I was scared at first until the person, who continued singing came out into view. And it was Erik... I literally jumped into his arms as he spread them wide for me. I buried my face into chest as he cradled me against him. I breathed in his musty scent as I rested my head against his chest, I could hear and feel his heartbeat.

"Christine..." He breathed as I silenced him with a kiss. "Why are you here?" I asked when we pulled away. He smiled down at me, his heterochromatic sparkled. "I've come to take you away with me. Away from here, away from everyone. We will live together forever Christine, I love you." He said, his voice filled with such passion, I just nodded. "Yes... Please, take me, us, away from here." I begged.

Laughing he climbed off of the balcony, when he was on the ground he opened his arms and told me to jump. Shaky, I knew that he would catch me, I got up and jumped off of the railing. I fell for a few seconds, but he caught me in one swoop and I felt so at home and he twirled me around in the snow. Then he kissed me. That was all I needed before I started crying again. He kissed away my tears gently, "What ever is the matter Christine?" He asked. I just gave him a sweet small smile, "I just missed you so much and... You couldn't possibly know how much I love you!" I said.

Sweeping off of my feet he held me close, "You don't have to worry about that anymore my love. We are together now and nothing is ever going to separate us ever again. I love you and that's all that matters." He said as he carried her over to a black stallion. As he helped me onto the horse, I wrapped my arms around his waist as he urged Caesar on. As we rode away into the evening twilight, I laid my head against his back and looked up to the sky which started to snow very lightly as a single thought echoed in my head,_"They don't about us..."_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. :) All the song lyrics go the "One Direction" The song "They Don't Know About Us" I may do a little sequel to this sometime! :)  
**


End file.
